The big sleepover
chapter 1 chapter 2 cut to the cave makenzie is playng on her i pad. lucy l: hey. makenzie: AHHH!!! :0 lucy again? lucy l: sigh...�� panda comes in blushing �� makenzie: wrong lucy pan pan panda: oops sorry... :( lucy l leaves until... charile: hey lucy!! lucy l: AGH!!!!! makenzie: laughing. you got scared! Lucy L: sigh charile: makenzie lana is coming over to visit! makenzie: really? that's awesome! :) vanzilla comes to the cave lana comes out and knocks on the door makenzie: that must be her! she opens the door. lana: hi makenzie! is charlie here? makenzie: yes he is! lucy l: hey lana lana: AHHH!! lucy how did you get in here? lucy l: lola told me where you are going. lana: oh...ok... goes to see charile. charile: lana! your here!! lana: yep i'm here to hang out with you! makenzie: well you two have fun! :) chapter 3 cut to charlie and lana going into the forest. lana sees ralph lana: oh he looks like he could play with us cut to flashback from ice cave: Ralph: BOO!! fearfully yells and falls forward. Ralph laughs and enters the cave. Ralph places Panda back on his feet. Ralph: What's goin' on, short stack? (To everyone) 'Sup nerds! Grizz: (Reluctant) Oooooh, heeey... what's up, Ralph? smacks Ice Bear on the back Ralph: 'Hey! 'Sup, weirdo? ''(Looks down at the board game) ''Heh, what is this? Some sort of game you playin'? ''up the game and flips it upside down, causing all of the pieces to fall out '''Grizz: Yeaah, uhhhh, first one to reach the top becomes King of Frost Mountain... I don't think you'd like it, Ralph. Ralph: Hmph, I'll be the judge of that... (Looks at Charlie) ''What the heck are you wearin', tiny? '''Charlie:' (Points at the crown) ''Oh, this? I just won the game; I'm the king now hehehe. '''Ralph:' Pfffff, you?? The King?? (Hysterically laughs) Hilarious! places the board back onto the table Ralph: Here, I'll show you wimps who's true king! Let's play, come on! Charlie: Uhhh, we-we just finished, so, uh, maybe later? grabs Charlie by the chest and pulls him towards Ralph's face Ralph: ''(Threatening) What'd you say?! I'll play this game if I want to, got it, tiny?! ''Bear taps on Ralph's shoulder two times, causing Ralph to turn towards Ice Bear Ralph: Hmm?? Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants you to leave. Ralph: 'Hey, I wasn't talkin' to you chump, I was talkin' to my buddy here. ''(Places his hand upon Ice Bear's head) Bear grabs Ralph's hand, and places it into a wrist lock. Ralph begins wincing and gasping in pain 'Ice Bear: '''You should have conversation with Ice Bear. ''Bear makes Ralph walk with him towards the front door as he keeps him in his wrist lock '''Ralph: LET GO OF ME MAN, CHILL! HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?! Bear tosses Ralph onto the ground. Charlie, Panda and Grizz show up from behind Ralph: ''(Appalled)'' How dare you! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?... (Rubs his wrist) Ugh, really hurt... loudly grumbles as he gets up Ralph: Fine, I don't need to play that stupid game o' yours! I don't need to prove who's king 'cause I am a king! Panda: (Unamused) ...Yeah, cool story bro. Grizz: '''Later, man. '''Charlie: Uh, okay Ralph, uh, I'll see ya 'round. Bye. closes the door, and follows the Bears inside Ralph: 'Hey, where you think you're goin'?! ''(Runs to the nearest window) ''No one shuts a door on Ralph! You'll regret this! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!! ''Bear approaches the window Ralph is at, and grabs both curtains of the window '''Ralph: HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?! DON'T CLOSE THAT CURTAIN ON ME!! Bear closes the curtain on Ralph, and walks away Ralph: 'Ooh okay, now you ''really did it! '''Grizz: '''Ahh, just ignore him. '''Panda: (To Charlie) ''You wanna play another game? '''Charlie: '''WOO! I just can't wait to be king again! '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear will slay... hairy king. ''Grizz and Panda laugh. cut back to now: charlie: LANA NO!! lana: huh why not? charlie: because he is a bully to me and the bears. lana: do you mean a.... charlie: a dingle! wait how do you know? lana: i heard it from panda. and your right... suddenly lana's phone rang. lana: hello? lynn sr: hey lana its dad now im thinking maybe you and charlie can have a sleepover.. lana: that would be great! lynn sr: well i will bring over your PJ'S and you two have a great sleepover! lana: bye. she looks at charlie :) charlie: uh lana why are you happy? he knows why she is happy. ohhh.... i know what you mean!! charile and lana: :) :) SLEEPOVER!!!!! chapter 4 cut to lola lola: i wonder why lana is taking a long time... suddenly she heard charle and lana saying "SLEEPOVER!!!!!" lola: wait what?!?! they are having a sleepover?! omg lana should sleep with me everyday! she goes to lynn sr lola: DAD TAKE ME TO LANA! lynn sr: wait why? lola: JUST DO IT!!! lynn sr: ok ok ok... lola and lynn sr go in vanzilla cut to charile and lana lana: ahhh... this is fun... i would hang out with you forever... :) lola: STOP RIGHT THERE!!!! lana: uh oh... lola: YOU ARE MAKING ME SO JEALOUS!!!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH CHARILE AND NOT ME!!!! lana: but lola he is my bff... lola: i know he's your bbf BUT IM SO MAD YOU BETTER COME BACK SOME DAY!!!! IM OUT!!!! GRAAAAA!!!! she leaves.. lana: wow she's mad charile: she was lana... chapter 5 at night time charlie and lana were in bed. lana: :( uh.. charile i have that feeling... lola is jealous i don't hang out with her alot charile: do you two playing together? lana: wait a sec? cut to flashback from baby steps: Lincoln: The evil troll is attacking your tower! Rawr!" Twins: with excitement "GET HIM!!!" defend their tower from the big brother troll. Clyde: "Nice! And once again, you didn't need the C-O-O-K-I-E-S." his spelling, the twins realize... Twins: "THE TROLL'S GOT COOKIES!!!" attack Lincoln to get what they want. Lola: "I saw them!" Lincoln: them back "Another tip: six-year-olds can spell." fight resumes Lola: "I need-" Lana: "-cookies!" cut to now: lana: yeah i have been hanging out with lola..she is un but... you are more fun... charile: huh? sees somethng on the ground he picks it up. what's this? lana: gasp lola's tiara! she must have dropped it when she was mad! charile: that must be! we have to go give it back to her. lana: she is back at the house charlie: i don't think i can come because you know what i'm like between people. lana: right... but don't worry she will see she lost it.. cut to lola in the loud house lola: home sweet home... wait where's my tiara? gasp on no.... I LOST MY TIARA!! :( the last chapter lola: this is bad my tiara was my thing to be a princess.... wait i minute... i should check to she if i lost it at the forest... lola asked lynn sr to go back and he took her back. lana: i hope lola gets here... i feel bad she lost her tiara. lola: lana! did you see my tiara? charile: guess what? i got it right here! lola: you do gasp that's great im glad you have it! lana: she sighs.. lola im sorry i made you jealous.. lola: that's ok and besides i think you two are bffs... charile: thanks lana: thanks too lola: your welcome... ....... lola: so will you give me back my tiara charile: i will but just for one more thing... lola: what is it now? charlie: GROUP HUG!! he hugs lana and lola. lola: ugh i don't like hugs from big foots like makenzie lana: well i do! charlie gives lola back her tiara lola gets a phone call lola: hello? lynn sr: hey its dad now the whole famly is going camping so i'm sorry to say you and lana have to stay in the forest for a few days... lola: lana i have to stay here because my family is going camping for a few days lana: stay here? charile: for a few days? ...... charile: you uh.... know what this means right? lana: yes i do... charile and lana: :) :) lola: uh oh... charlie and lana: SLEEPOVER!!!!!! lola: dang it! THE END Category:Charile Category:Lana loud Category:Lola loud Category:Makenzie freeman Category:Lynn sr Category:Hops Category:Lzzy Category:Ralph Category:Lucy loud Category:Lincoin loud